Perfect Crime
[[Archivo:Perfect_Crime.jpg|thumb|300px|Perfect Crime Ilustrada por Karu]]Perfect Crime (Crimen Perfecto) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata, de que Len y Luka están teniendo una relación a escondidas. Llaman a esto "Crimen perfecto" y dicen que "no dejarán pruebas". Intérpretes: Megurine Luka y Kagamine Len Música y Letra: Samfree PV e Ilustración: Karu *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *Crime Letras *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji tomado de Anime Lyrics. Kanji= Feelin' you, Fall in love In the Secret night wow be with you Because of you, Going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime 闇が心惑わす　街が眠り就く頃 私という名のラビリンス　誘いましょう 始まりはいつだった？　気付けばこんなとこへ 罪深き深海へ　ただ沈んで行こう 「触れて」　「まだよ」 交差する感情 それさえも手の平で転がす 心　深く その扉の向こう 覗いてみたいの？ 甘く切なく　唇でTemptation 許されなくていい　君を手に入れる 耳元囁く　その言葉はImitation...？ もがく程絡みつく　そう　これはPerfect Crime Feelin' you, Fall in love In the Secret night wow be with you Because of you, Going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime 熟れた果実に今　そっと口を付ける その刹那もう二度と　戻れないと悟る それでいい何もかも　忘れてしまいなさい その先に待つのが　正しい答えだから 今が　全て 微かな戸惑いも ゆっくりと舌先で溶かして 「いいの？」　「いいよ」 もう迷わないから 深くまでおいで 熱く激しく　衝動のままに 完璧に今　君を手に入れる 君の全てで　感じる快感以外 証拠なんてない　そう　これはPerfect Crime Feelin' you, Fall in love In the Secret night wow be with you Because of you, Going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime The Perfect Crime |-| Romaji= Feelin' you, fall in love In the secret night Wow be with you Because of you, going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime yami ga kokoro madowasu machi ga nemuritsuku koro watashi to iu na no RABIRINSU izanaimashou hajimari wa itsu datta? ki'zukeba konna toko e tsumibukaki shinkai e tada shizunde yukou "furete" "mada yo" kousa suru kanjou sore sae mo te no hira de korogasu kokoro fukaku sono tobira no mukou nozoite mitai no? amaku setsunaku kuchibiru de Temptation yurusarenakute ii kimi wo te ni ireru mimimoto sasayaku sono kotoba wa Imitation... ? mogaku hodo karamitsuku sou kore wa Perfect Crime Feelin' you, fall in love In the secret night Wow be with you Because of you, going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime ureta kajitsu ni ima sotto kuchi wo tsukeru sono setsuna mou nidoto modorenai to satoru sore de ii nanimokamo wasurete shimainasai sono saki ni matsu no ga tadashii kotae dakara ima ga subete kasuka na tomadoi mo yukkuri to shitasaki de tokashite "ii no?" "ii yo" mou mayowanai kara fukaku made oide atsuku hageshiku shoudou no mama ni kanpeki ni ima kimi wo te ni ireru kimi no subete de kanjiru kaikan igai shouko nante nai sou kore wa Perfect Crime Feelin' you, fall in love In the secret night Wow be with you Because of you, going down Nothing but the Perfect Crime The Perfect Crime |-| Español= Sitiéndote, enamoréndome En la noche Secreta wow estar contigo Por ti, Descendiendo Nada más que el crimen perfecto En la época, en la calle caen en un profundo sueño y la oscuridad confunde el corazón Te engañare en el laberinto de mi cuerpo ¿Cuando empezó todo? Cuando llegamos a nuestros sentidos, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí Vamos, a hundirse hasta el fondo de un mar de pecado y olvidarse de todo lo demás "Tócame", "Todavía no" Nuestras emociones se cruzan No son más que los juguetes que ruedan alrededor en nuestras manos ¿Quieres echar un vistazo? ¿A lo que hay más allá? ¿A la puerta más profunda de mí corazón? Dulce y desgarradora tus labios son una tentación No me importa si esto está prohibido yo te tomaré para mí Susurrando en mis oídos son esas palabras ¿De una imitación ...? Cuanto más se retuercen, más enredado nos convertimos si se trata de un crimen perfecto Sitiéndote, enamorándome En la noche Secreta wow estar contigo Por tí, Descendiendo Nada más que el crimen perfecto En este momento, voy a morder con ternura esta fruta dulce madura Me doy cuenta de que este momento nunca va a volver Eso está bien, olvidarse de todo Porque lo que te espera después de todo esto es la respuesta correcta Ahora es todo lo que necesitamos Incluso el leve vacilación Es un manjar para fundir y sabor poco a poco en la punta de la lengua "¿Puedo?" "Sí, puedes" No vacilará más Así que ven en mí, tan profundamente como puedas Dejar todo a mi ardor, el impulso violento Este momento, perfectamente te he tomado para mí Aparte del placer que obtengo de sentirte No necesito ninguna prueba si se trata de un crimen perfecto Sitiéndote, enamorándome En la noche Secreta wow estar contigo Por ti, Descendiendo Nada más que el crimen perfecto El crimen perfecto Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Karu. *Ilustración Oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010